


Forgotten Boundaries

by filthydandelions (orphan_account)



Series: Love Drug [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: DominatingTadashi, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/filthydandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL to Crossed Boundaries.  This time, it is Hiro under a drug that makes him extremely horny.  Tadashi is reluctant, but is eventually seduced into helping his little brother out.  HIDASHI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to meeple and seri-kun for helping me come up with a sequel!
> 
> Meeple's comment to add backstory:  
> Honey Lemon synthesised the drug, with Fred's money. Wasabi snuck the lube into Tadashi's pocket...And of course the whole thing was Gogo's idea because she'd be the first to stop tiptoeing around the fact that Tadashi needed to get laid.
> 
> I wrote like five more pages of backstory, but I didn't like it, so uhm, this should be enough XD.

Hiro was _nervous_.  He adjusted the messenger bag that was slung on his shoulder, waiting patiently in front of Tadashi’s front door.  He had a key, but after what had happened two weeks ago, he figured he should make sure Tadashi knew he was there before barging in.  

It was only a minute before Hiro heard footsteps.  Tadashi was standing in front of him a second later, hair tousled and a haphazard shirt thrown on backwards.  He had been obviously napping before Hiro had rung the doorbell.  

Tadashi took a second to take in Hiro’s appearance: plaid button-up with dress pants before speaking, “Hiro?  What’s wrong?”

Hiro gave his brother a smile, lifting the cider in his right hand as if to use it as an excuse for why he was there.  “I, well, I brought dinner?  You didn’t come into lab after your job interview and uhm, it’s been awhile since it was just us.”

Tadashi’s eyes took on a panicked look, his lower teeth biting softly onto his lower lip.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Hiro.”

“I already have dinner!  Chinese, from that place down the street from home that you like so much.”  Hiro wasn’t going to take no from an answer, and Tadashi conceded to the stubborn glint in his brother’s eyes.

“Fine,” said Tadashi, reaching out and taking the food from Hiro before turning and heading to the kitchen.  Hiro followed, elation in his heart.  First step of the plan was a success!

Dinner was good.  Hiro had made sure to order all of Tadashi’s favorites and Tadashi seemed to be enjoying them. Conversation was stilted, as it had been since two weeks ago, and although it hurt Hiro’s heart to see them so obviously disjointed, he kept steadfast to his plan.

He had crushed the drug into a cup of apple cider, another one of Tadashi’s favorites.  Now all he had to do was offer it to his brother.

Tadashi took it with a murmured thank you, not thinking anything was amiss.  

They were halfway through their dinner when Tadashi made for his drink.  

Instead of the thrill of success Hiro had expected to feel, all he felt was _guilt_.

He shouldn't be _drugging_ his older brother.  Even if all he wanted was for Tadashi to look at him again, it didn’t give him the right to take away the right to consent from his older brother.   If Tadashi wanted to make love to him again, then it should be on his own terms and _not_ because he was under the influence of a drug.  

He grabbed the glass from Tadashi’s hand, ignoring the raised eyebrow he got from his older brother.  He gulped it all down, drug and all, before slamming the glass back down onto the table.  “Sorry,” he said.

Tadashi looked confused, and he reached a hand outward toward Hiro’s forehead.  “Are you feeling alright, buddy?”  

Hiro raised his hand, forcing Tadashi to touch his hand instead of his forehead.  However, that proved to be his undoing, because the sensation of Tadashi’s hand against his made him pause in his tracks.

Hiro couldn’t stop the moan that came out of his mouth, setting his cheeks aflame as he met Tadashi’s startled gaze. “Uhm,” he said, searching for _something_ to say to break the awkward tension that had befallen them.

Tadashi’s eyes were wide.  “Did you just -?”

Hiro cut him off hastily, “Well, that was a _great_ dinner, Tadashi!  Aunt Cass is expecting me home so I’ll just head out now.”  He jumped out of his seat, swinging on his hoodie in record time and taking two steps at a time toward the door.

He was almost there when he _felt_ Tadashi’s presence behind him.  He was just able to turn to face Tadashi when his older brother slammed his hand against the wall, crowding Hiro so he was pressed flush against the wall.  

Hiro had never noticed how much _taller_ Tadashi was until that very moment, with the drug heightening his senses and Tadashi close enough that Hiro could count every speck in his brother’s eyes.  

“Tadashi?” he asked hesitantly.

Tadashi didn’t respond for a while, his harsh breaths filling the room and causing the hairs on Hiro’s neck to stand up.  Their proximity to each other was making Hiro’s head spin and it was all Hiro could do to stop himself from nuzzling his head into Tadashi’s chest.  

Hiro’s heart almost stopped when he caught sight of Tadashi’s darkened eyes, immediately reminded of the incident that had happened two weeks ago.  Memories of Tadashi fucking him until he couldn’t stand filled his mind and he shivered as a result, subsequently brushing himself against Tadashi.  The sensation drew a little whimper out of Hiro, and a blush spread across his cheeks a second afterward.  

Tadashi exhaled _hard_ after his whimper before straightening up and giving Hiro a little breathing room.  Hiro was going to thank him for it when he realized that Tadashi had his eyes closed and was seemingly struggling with himself.  

A quick glance downward confirmed it.

Tadashi was _hard_.

“I - uhm,” he was at a loss of words; was he supposed to offer himself up again?  Would Tadashi even want him anymore?

“Hiro,” breathed Tadashi, so soft that Hiro had to strain to hear it.  “How did you get the drug?”

“Er, do we really have to talk about that right now?”

“Hiro,” came his brother’s annoyed voice.

“Weeeeell, the others thought you neededtogetlaid,” he said the last words in one breath, a furious blush making its way across his cheeks.

There was a loud sigh, “I should’ve known the others were in on this.  They are much too nosy for their own good.”

Hiro agreed; the crew definitely should not have taken matters into their own hands and should have just talked to Tadashi.  

“Still,” said Tadashi after a while of neither of them speaking, “that doesn’t explain how you have it.”

“Uhm, well, it’s just…” he tried to stall for time, but at Tadashi’s hard look, knew there was no way out of this.  He wrung his hands miserably, guilt clinging onto his heart.  “It’s just, I really _miss_ you, Tadashi.  We haven’t - the incident two weeks ago, it just, you have been avoiding me and I just thought that maybe if you had the drug in you again, you’ll like me again.”

“Oh Hiro,” said Tadashi, placing both hands on Hiro’s shoulders and drawing out a gasp from Hiro.  “I’m sorry for avoiding you, I just - I thought I took advantage of you.”

“You didn’t!” protested Hiro adamantly, and was relieved when Tadashi smiled.

“I mean, from my memories, it felt like you were _obligated_ to help me.  It’s not a good feeling to realize you fucked your little brother against his will.”

“But I wanted it!  I came onto you,” protested Hiro.

Tadashi’s smile was rueful, “I should’ve stopped it.  I’m the worst big brother in the world.”

“No, no you’re not!” Hiro protested, his eyes wide in his eagerness to comfort his older brother.  “You’re _always_ looking out for me.”

Hiro had pressed forward in his eagerness, pressing himself flush against Tadashi and drawing a loud involuntary whimper from Hiro at the contact.  Tadashi’s eyes immediately darkened, and his voice became lower.  “I am always looking out for you, aren’t I?  I would be remiss if I didn’t do so now…”

“No!”  Hiro grabbed Tadashi’s hand that had been inching toward his lower parts and shook his head frantically.  “No, its not, you’re right.  I shouldn’t get what I wanted; I was going to _drug_ you for it!”

“But how are you going to take care of your little problem?” asked Tadashi.

Hiro flushed at the thought of Tadashi even _talking_ about it, and buried his face in his hands.  “I’ll do it myself.”

“Really?” asked Tadashi, his eyebrows raised.  Just like that, all the seriousness of the situation melted away, and it was just the two of them as brothers again.  Hiro appreciated the change; he had missed Tadashi so much, and it looked like they were okay again.

Still...the drug was messing with his body, and he was as hard as a rock.

“Are you really going to watch?” Hiro asked petulantly even as one of his hands started inching downward.  He couldn’t deny that having Tadashi’s lust-filled eyes would make him come twice as fast and hopefully, seduce Tadashi into giving him a repeat of what had happened two weeks ago.

Tadashi didn’t even say a word, his smug smirk doing the talking for him.

Hiro flushed at the look, bowing his head so he didn’t have to meet his brother’s eyes.  Once his hand met his cock, a mewl escaped his lips at the sensation.  It felt _electrifying_.  Hiro wasn’t sure if it was because of the drug or because of Tadashi’s heated gaze.  He slowly trailed his fingers up his length, shivering when the sensations assaulted him. It felt so _different_ than normal that he was sure he was going to come in record time.

He tried to ignore Tadashi’s presence beside him, but as he stroked his hand up and down, he realized he really couldn’t.  He was hyper-aware of the fact that Tadashi was in the room, and it was all he can do not to fling himself into his older brother’s arms and beg for a fuck.

Soon, he was nearing his limit, and the whimpers and moans coming from him seemed to increase its intensity.  “Tadashi,” he whimpered, “Tadashi, _please_.”

He came screaming Tadashi’s name, hot ropes of come spilling out of his length and cooling on his clenched fist. Tears started to leak from his eyes at the intense sensation of coming under the drug and before he could do anything else, Tadashi was there, straddling him and forcing his legs open.  

“Hiro?” asked Tadashi gently, placing one firm hand on Hiro’s right cheek in order to get his attention.  Hiro opened glazed eyes and immediately leaned into Tadashi’s touch.  “Hiro, I’m going to fuck you.  Is that okay?”

Hiro shivered at the words, “ _Please_.”

“Say it.  Say it so I don’t have any doubts.”

“Please _fuck_ me, Tadashi.”

Tadashi flushed a brilliant red at Hiro’s words and was immediately leaning downward and catching Hiro’s lips in a bruising kiss.  Hiro moaned into the kiss, and when a few minutes passed, weakly raised a hand to try and push Tadashi away.  

When Tadashi leaned back, a line of saliva connected them.  Tadashi grinned at the picture Hiro made; bruised lips, glazed eyes, and red cheeks all made Hiro a boy that should be _ravished_ all night long.  

Hiro’s pants came off with ease.  Hiro felt _embarrassed_ at the fact that his lower half was bare, and it was a shock when the first finger slid in.  “Tadashi!” he whined, but didn’t have time to make his discomfort be known because another finger was already being slipped in.

Hiro _knew_ he should be able to hold back his noises; he wasn’t this vocal two weeks ago, but the drug was messing with his brain.  Each touch made him shiver in anticipation and finally getting what the drug wanted him to have was making him go crazy.  He mewled, whimpered, and moaned alternatively as Tadashi set a harsh pace and even when he reached a hand downward to try and _make_ Tadashi stop, Tadashi didn’t let up.  His grasp was futile; even when he had closed his whole hand around Tadashi’s, Tadashi was still able to jerk his fingers in and out of him.  The drug made him weak and Tadashi had always been stronger than him.

And when Tadashi grazed his prostrate, Hiro couldn’t muffle the loud scream of pleasure that was ripped from his throat.  Tadashi immediately stilled his ministrations and when Hiro finally opened his eyes, it was to Tadashi’s amused glance.  He blushed furiously at Tadashi’s smug smile and immediately buried his face into Tadashi’s pillow so his big brother wouldn’t be able to see his expression.  He heard Tadashi’s laugh but before Hiro could turn and glare at his brother, Tadashi had continued his movements, drawing more whimpers and moans out of Hiro.

Before long, Tadashi was removing his fingers from Hiro’s hole.  The sense of loss hit Hiro _hard_ , but he stiffened when he felt the head of his brother’s cock at his entrance.  

He tried to move away from it, but Tadashi’s hold was firm and it sent a sense of pleasure down his spine at the feeling of being _absolutely_ dominated.  “Tadashi,” he whimpered, hating the fact that he was still on his stomach and as such had to twist to meet his brother’s eyes.

“I’m going to _fuck_ you now, Hiro.  Please don’t ask me to stop because I really don’t think I can.”

Hiro blushed furiously at the words.  “You perverted big brother.”

Tadashi laughed at his words and slid in with ease, forcing Hiro to twist and _bury_ his face into Tadashi’s pillow, biting it _hard_ so the scream in his throat wouldn’t wake up the neighbors.

It was hard to describe how it felt to have your brother’s cock splitting you wide open.  Hiro didn’t know which sensation to focus on: the slight pain that he felt because Tadashi’s cock was _really_ big or the pleasure that was making his toes curl inward.  Tadashi stilled, running soothing hands down his back and murmuring an inaudible stream of words that Hiro knew was supposed to comfort him.

He breathed in and out, trying to relax his emotions so that his hole would loosen up.  It worked, and soon, Tadashi was moving in and out of him.  

It felt _amazing_.

Last time was great, but this time...this time Hiro had the drug running through his system and heightening every touch he felt.  

He could feel every inch of Tadashi’s dick in him and the delicious friction that Tadashi caused each time he drew out and slammed back in.  He couldn’t even hold back the whimpers that continued from his lips as Tadashi continued the harsh pace.  

“Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi,” Hiro continued to whimper into the pillow, his mind so far gone that he didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. All he knew was that his big brother was making him feel so _good_ and that it didn’t matter if what they were doing was something that normal brothers would never do.

Hiro swore the world stopped when Tadashi leaned over and closed a hand around his length.  He let out a strangled groan at the sensation, arching his back off the bed and into Tadashi’s warm and muscular chest.  He felt Tadashi’s amused chuckle and whimpered pathetically as Tadashi started to stroke him.

Combined with the pleasure of being _fucked_ silly by his older brother and being jerked off at the same time proved to be too much for Hiro.  He came in seconds, his body going limp as soon as he finished coming.

But Tadashi didn’t even still.  Instead he started thrusting _harder_ and _faster_ , ignoring Hiro’s frantic whimpers at the harsh pace his brother had set.  “Tadashi, slow down!  I just came!”  he pleaded, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

But it felt good.  He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like the fact that Tadashi was dominating him.  That fact that Tadashi wasn’t even giving him a moment’s rest after coming actually was really hot now that Hiro thought about it.  

He felt Tadashi’s hands gripping tight on his butt cheeks, squeezing them together in order to create more friction. Soon, Tadashi was lifting Hiro’s bottom with ease, changing their position so he was reaching even _deeper_ than before.  “Tadashi!” Hiro yelped, reaching a hand backward and smacking his brother lightly.

Tadashi only gave a husky chuckle, grabbing his hand and tsking.  “Nuh-uh, little brother.”  Tadashi grabbed his other hand as well, twisting it so he could hold both of them prisoner against his back.  

Hiro flushed hard.  He felt utterly _dominated_ ; with both of his hands behind his back, he could do absolutely _nothing_ to stop the harsh pace Tadashi had set.  He whimpered wantonly into the pillow, tears starting to spill down his cheeks as the sensations started to get to be too much.  He twisted but Tadashi held fast, increasing his pace until all Hiro heard was the smacking of his butt meeting Tadashi’s thighs.

It was harsh and fast, but completely _wonderful_.  

And then he was being flipped onto his back, his legs being forced upward and held together as Tadashi continued to thrust in and out.  Hiro’s hands were held tight above his head, and when Hiro tried to move them a little, Tadashi only held tighter.  It was _deep_ , and every time Tadashi forced Hiro’s legs higher, Tadashi’s cock would enter just a bit _deeper_.

It was horrifying that Tadashi could now see his face.  Hiro couldn’t stop his whimpers or his moans or his groans from leaving his mouth now that he had no barriers.  He was held fast in this position; he couldn’t even use one of his hands to cover his mouth because Tadashi, the bastard, was still holding them tight above his head.  He wished desperately that he could use _something_ to cover the hot flush that was on his cheeks, but it looked as if it would be _years_ before Tadashi was going to let him go.

“Tadashi, this is so embarrassing,” Hiro said softly.  

Tadashi stilled, but his predatory smirk remained.  “Why?  Is it the fact that you can’t,” here he paused to thrust upward into Hiro, drawing a soft whimper from him and a pleased grunt from Tadashi, “hold back any of your noises?  Or is it because I can see every inch of your perfect body?”

“Tadashi!” Hiro blushed and shook his head frantically, “You’re so,” and he was cut off with a kiss.  

When they drew away, Tadashi’s expression had softened.  “Don’t be embarrassed little brother, I’ve known how you looked like naked since you were little.”

“Don’t remind me!” Hiro desperately wished he could cover his face with his hands, and he tried to tug them away from Tadashi’s tight grip, prompting a chuckle from his older brother.

Tadashi started to move again in favor of responding to Hiro, drawing a startled gasp from the younger brother.  Tadashi finally let go of Hiro’s hands in order to adjust Hiro’s legs even tighter together, subsequently also allowing his cock to reach deeper.  He locked his hands together around Hiro’s legs, ensuring that Hiro wouldn’t be able to move his legs at all.  Hiro whimpered at the sensation, using his newly freed hands to pull uselessly at Tadashi’s unyielding grip.  Tadashi’s eyes gleamed at the challenge, and Hiro pouted at the uselessness of it all.  Tadashi _really_ was being mean.

Hiro dug his teeth into his right hand, doing his best to muffle the sounds that were coming out of his mouth.  It was utterly _embarrassing_ that he had been degraded so far that he couldn’t even be trusted to keep his mouth closed.  

“Please, Tadashi, slow down!”   Tadashi answered with a chuckle, shifting positions so he was inbetween Hiro’s legs, opening Hiro up enough so he wasn’t as tight.

“Is that better?”

“No!”  Hiro protested in between gasps of breath, “you’re still going just as fast!”

Tadashi wasn’t even slowing down, enjoying the fact that with each deep thrust Hiro would quiver underneath him. But at Hiro’s words, Tadashi acquiesced, twisting so Hiro was on top of him and Tadashi was on his back.

Hiro whimpered at the new position, a small pout on his face as he looked down at Tadashi.  “Go ahead, little brother,” said Tadashi with a smile on his face as he ran a hand soothingly down Hiro’s back, “you get to set the pace now.”

Hiro gave a mock glare at his brother before weakly placing his hands on either side of Tadashi’s head, using them to lift himself off of Tadashi’s cock and then back down.  Tadashi gave a groan at the sensation and sight of Hiro riding him, spurring Hiro to increase his pace.

He went slow, lifting himself up just enough so the head of Tadashi’s cock was barely in him and then sitting back down just as slow, drawing a soft moan from Tadashi each time.  

Finally, Tadashi lost patience at Hiro’s slow pace, wrapping arms around Hiro and drawing him down until their chests were pressed together.  Hiro whimpered at the skin-to-skin contact and the way Tadashi’s cock pressed into him at the new angle.  He tried to push himself back up, but Tadashi’s grasp was too tight, his struggle only prompting a chuckle from Tadashi.  

Hiro’s struggles renewed when Tadashi started to move _fast_ , thrusting his hips upward and subsequently reaching deeper and deeper into Hiro.  He couldn’t even budge an inch; Tadashi was so much stronger than him.  Eventually, Hiro gave up, burying his face into the crook of his brother’s neck.  

It continued for a few, long minutes and Hiro could barely stay conscious with the harsh pace his brother had set.  He felt absolutely dominated; he wasn’t even able to move his bottom half a bit because of the way Tadashi’s arms were wrapped around his whole torso.  The pace increased to a frantic, _harsh_ pace until Hiro was muffling his screams by biting on Tadashi’s ear.  

Hiro’s cock, pressed against Tadashi’s stomach, couldn’t take the hot friction anymore, and because of the heightened senses from the drug, pleasure was coming at an accelerated pace.  Hiro came with a muffled scream, spraying the both of them with his come.  As soon as he started, Tadashi had lifted Hiro with ease, sliding his cock out just in time to avoid the tightened channels.  

After a few moments of Hiro panting heavily and trying to regain his breath by laying atop of Tadashi, Tadashi slid in with one fast thrust.  The action drew a surprised yelp from Hiro, who was absolutely drained from their earlier activities.  Tadashi didn’t even slow his pace from earlier; his thrusts were short, fast, and absolutely _brutal_ , hitting Hiro’s prostrate with practiced ease.  

“Please, Tadashi, just _come_ , I can’t take it anymore,” he pleaded.

At his words, hot come hit his insides, making Hiro’s back stiffen in surprise.  Tadashi gave a long groan, releasing his tight grip on Hiro.  Hiro slid off with a wince; he could feel the hot come inside of him sliding out and hitting the sheets.  His poor hole felt absolutely _ravaged_.  He wondered if he would be able to walk straight tomorrow or if it would be a repeat of last time.

“Did the drug wear off yet?” asked Tadashi, propping himself up on a hand to look down at Hiro with worried eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can go another round.”

“You sure?” teased Tadashi, his hand snaking downward and pressing itself against Hiro’s limp cock.

Hiro made a strangled groan at the sensation, immediately pushing Tadashi’s hand away.  “No way!  You really pushed me past my limit today.”

“Well,” said Tadashi, a little abashed, “it has been two weeks.”

“Only two weeks!”  Hiro protested.  “I swear, you could probably go the whole night if I didn’t stop you.”

Tadashi’s eyes brightened at Hiro’s words, immediately making Hiro shiver at the promise in them.  “No no no!” Hiro protested frantically, shaking his head with wide eyes.  “There is no way we are going the whole night!”

“Maybe not tonight,” conceded Tadashi.

“You bastard,” grumbled Hiro, but when Tadashi drew him into a kiss he didn’t resist.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for such wonderful, amazing responses to Crossed Boundaries! <3\. No one told me I'm a horrible human being so I take that as a huge plus! So as a thank you, I wrote this sequel. Hope you guys enjoyed ^^.
> 
> Please comment/kudos! :) It makes my day.
> 
> Third part will feature more plot...I swear...xD.


End file.
